JumpStart Academy Math
JumpStart Academy Math is a JumpStart game in the JumpStart Academy series. A demo for the game was released in June 2018. The game is intended to teach math skills for elementary school students. It is primarily intended to be used in schools. The game is adapted from a program previously called . Gameplay JumpStart Academy Math allows players to create an avatar character, collect coins, and rank up. Players can engage in three different modes: Practice, Assignments, and Multiplayer. In Practice mode, players can explore four different areas, each based around a different topic: Operations, Measurements and Data, Fractions, and Geometry. Each area consists of a top-down map screen in which the player can choose different lessons after first completing an assessment test to gauge the player's current knowledge of the topic. Then the player can freely play any lessons which are unlocked. In this mode, the player can also encounter 'bonus mini-games', in which the player can try to collect some extra coins by playing a brief, non-educational activity. In Assignments mode, the player must complete a certain set of lessons assigned by the teacher. Completing assignments rewards the player with more coins than Practice mode. In Multiplayer mode, two teams compete to see who can get the most correct answers to math problems within a certain amount of time. Multiplayer sessions can last up two, three, or five minutes, as determined by the teacher. When the teacher creates a multiplayer session, a unique room token will be provided, which is a five digit code that can be used to join the session. After choosing multiplayer mode and entering the room token, the player will be asked to enter a name and to choose a team, red or blue. Each team must have at least one person before the session can start. When the teacher starts the session, the players will be placed in a time quiz mode, in which each player tries to answer as many questions correctly as possible before time runs out. After answering a question, a player can choose the difficulty of the next question. Questions have four difficulty levels: Beginner (100 points), Medium (200 points), Advanced (300 points), and Expert (400 points). When the time runs out, the team with the most points wins. More Features *'Rewards' - Players will be able to earn two kinds of rewards: Coins and Cash. Coins can be earned by completing lessons and quests, playing bonus mini-games, and logging in daily. Cash can be earned by completing quests. Players can then spend coins and cash to buy new customization options for their avatars. *'Quests' - Quests are specific goals that the player can reach to receive either coins or cash. Examples include completing a certain number of lessons, and earning a certain number of stars on lessons. *'Ranking' - By completing lessons and earning stars, the player can rank up. The higher the player's rank is, the more items and avatar options will be available for purchase in the shop. *'Medals' - Players can earn medals by achieving high scores in Fluency activities, which are timed quizzes. Characters *Hopsalot *Yogi *Olive *Max *Casey *Roxy *Bethany *DeeDee *Jax *Kisha *Landon *Pierre *Rex *Rob *Botley Educational Concepts Kindergarten *'Counting' **Know number names and the count sequence **Count objects **Compare numbers *'Operations and Algebraic Thinking' **Understand addition and subtraction *'Numbers and Operations in Base Ten' **Gain foundations for place value *'Measurement and Data' **Describe and compare attributes **Classify and count objects *'Geometry' **Identify and describe shapes **Analyze, compare, create, and compose shapes 1st Grade *'Operations and Algebraic Thinking' **Represent and solve addition and subtraction **Understand properties of operations **Add and subtract within 20 **Work with addition and subtraction equations *'Numbers and Operations in Base Ten' **Extend the counting sequence **Understand place value **Use place value to add and subtract *'Measurement and Data' **Measure lengths indirectly **Tell and write time **Represent and interpret data *'Geometry' **Reason with shapes & their attributes 2nd Grade *'Operations and Algebraic Thinking' **Represent and solve addition and subtraction **Add and subtract within 20 **Gain foundations for multiplication *'Numbers and Operations in Base Ten' **Understand place value **Use place value to add and subtract *'Measurement and Data' **Measure and estimate lengths **Represent and interpret data **Relate addition and subtraction to length **Work with time and money *'Geometry' **Reason with shapes and their attributes 3rd Grade *'Operations and Algebraic Thinking' **Multiplication and division problems **Properties of multiplying and dividing **Multiply and divide within 100 **Solve problems using the 4 operations *'Numbers and Operations in Base Ten' **Use place value in multi-digit arithmetic *'Numbers and Operations - Fractions' **Understand fractions as numbers *'Measurement and Data' **Time, volume and mass measurement **Represent and interpret data **Understand area and relate to multiplying **Recognize perimeter, linear vs area *'Geometry' **Reason with shapes and their attributes 4th Grade *'Operations and Algebraic Thinking' **Use the four operations to solve problems **Gain familiarity with factors and multiples **Generate and analyze patterns *'Numbers and Operations in Base Ten' **Place value for multi-digit whole numbers **Use place value in multi-digit arithmetic *'Numbers and Operations - Fractions' **Fraction equivalence and ordering **Build fractions from unit fractions **Understand and compare decimal fractions *'Measurement and Data' **Measure/convert large unit to small unit **Represent and interpret data **Understand and measure angles *'Geometry' **Draw and classify shapes by lines/angles 5th Grade *'Operations and Algebraic Thinking' **Write and interpret numerical expressions **Analyze patterns and relationships *'Numbers and Operations in Base Ten' **Understand the place value system **Operations with multi-digit and decimals *'Numbers and Operations - Fractions' **Use equivalent fractions to add/subtract **Multiply and divide fractions *'Measurement and Data' **Convert like measurement units **Represent and interpret data **Understand and measure volume *'Geometry' **Graph points to solve problems **Classify 2D figures based on properties 6th Grade *'Expressions and Equations' **Understand algebraic expressions **Solve one-variable equations/inequalities **Represent and analyze quantitative relationships *'The Number System' **Divide fractions by fractions **Compute fluently with multi-digit numbers **Apply and extend previous understandings of numbers *'Ratios and Proportional Relationships' **Understand and use ratio to solve problems *'Statistics and Probability' **Develop understanding of statistical variability **Summarize and describe distributions *'Geometry' **Area, surface area and volume problems Gallery Screenshots jsamath main screen.png|Dashboard screen jsamath avatar shop.png|The avatar shop jsamath categories.png|Practice mode topics Jsamath_map-levels.png|Viewing a map with lessons from the measurement and data topic jsamath operations assessment.png|An assessment test question from the operations topic operations question1.png|A question from the operations topic Jsamath_measurement-data_q.png|A question from the measurement and data topic Jsamath_worm-coin-minigame.png|A 'bonus mini-game', in which the objective is to grab coins and avoid worms Original Sokikom Version Jsareport_img1.png Jsareport_img2.png Jsareport_img3.png Jsareport_img4.png Jsamath-online-friends.png Jsamath-game-types.png Jsmath-rewards.png Trivia *A selection of JumpStart Academy Math activities can be played as a part of educational site Edmodo's class game library. Category:Games Category:JumpStart Academy series Category:Math Category:Games that teach math Category:2018 Releases Category:Geometry Category:Games that teach geometry Category:Fractions and/or decimals Category:Games that teach fractions and/or decimals Category:Measurement Category:Games that teach measurement Category:Arithmetic Category:Games that teach arithmetic Category:Kindergarten Products Category:First Grade Products Category:Second Grade Products Category:Third Grade Products Category:Fourth Grade Products Category:Fifth Grade Products Category:Sixth Grade Products